The Prelude
by Upscale1
Summary: This is my take on what events occured in Ashley's world that spawned the episodes that we know and love on South of Nowhere.


**South of Nowhere: The Prelude**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

**[Ashley's P.O.V]**

I flopped on my bed and turned on the television. "Yeah, yeah, ye-e-ah!!" shouted a blond haired rock star performing on a huge stage. The camera panned into his face. "Great." I said to myself. My father was the last person I wanted to see. "Oh MY GOSSHH!!" shouted one of my father's female fans. He apparently touched this girl's face and she didn't know how to react to it. I rolled my eyes in disgust and turned the channel. Everyone got to have some time with my father except me.

"Oh Ashley!" a chipper voice yelled out to me from the hallway. I wanted to ignore my mom's annoying voice, so I put in my headphones and turned on Misery Business by Paramore. I could barely get into the song when my mother burst through my door. "You can never hear me with those damn things in your ear!" she yelled. I pulled out my headphones and flashed my fakest smile in order to appease her. "Yes Mommy Dearest!" I said with sarcastic enthusiasm dripping from my voice. "Guess what?" she said with a smile as she sat on my bed. "You get to have the house to yourself for a weekend because I'm going to the Poconos to hang out with Josh!" my mother exclaimed excitedly, waiting for my approval.

"Firstly mother, you're too old to 'hang out'. Secondly, come on mom, you're always going out with these guys. Today it's Josh, tomorrow it's one of my teachers. Oh wait, you already did that." I replied with a sneer on my face. "You need to be more appreciative Ashley. I got you an A in that class because of my relationship with Walter. God knows without me you'd have failed and forced to repeat freshman year. I do what I have to do for you, so I expect you to do what you have to for me; Which is why I need you to look over the house and keep it intact while I'm gone. That's means no parties…" Mom replied. Then she grimaced "…and no girls."

Twenty minutes after the wonderful heart to heart with my mom, I heard the front door shut. I rolled my eyes. I'm always alone. Always. I hated feeling this way. I didn't need my parents and they sure as hell didn't need me. I looked around my room. "I hate this place." I said aloud. I started tearing through my room like a mad woman. I threw my shit around not caring where it landed. I punched my pillows and I punched the walls but nothing helped. All I know is that I was determined not to cry, those two bastards didn't deserve my tears.

I wasn't gonna stay in the house and mope. I gathered up my purse and my keys. Before leaving my trashed room, I looked at my partially cracked mirror and checked out my outfit. My curly brown and red hair enhanced my dark brown eyes. I had on my black camisole and short skirt. You know the one that makes guys and girls drool alike. It went so well with my black knee high boots. I mean I might have been angry but damn I was hot. I mean I'd tap myself.

I hopped in my ride and headed into downtown L.A. I walked down the street and looked at the same stores and sights that I always saw. "I need to get the hell outta here." I thought to myself. I walked onto a side street and into _Spencers, _which is one of my favorite stores. I went to the back and looked at the posters. "Mmm, Lindsey Lohan… yeah she could get it." I said aloud. "Lindsey? I would think you would choose Avril." said a low yet feminine voice. I looked over to my right and saw a 5'5 light brown skin girl with dark brown eyes that matched mine. She wore baggy guy's clothing and had a shape up. She was cute but I wasn't in the mood for meeting new people. "What does it matter to you?" I said giving this butch a piss-off look. "Ok, let me try again. My name's Jay." She said putting her hand out to me, flashing her best smile. I just walked past her. As I continued walking through the store I came across this rainbow band. I picked it up and looked at the price. "Two dollars? I'm not wasting cash on that." I thought to myself. I looked around and stuffed the band into my bag. I was done in the store and tried to casually walk out. "Excuse me Ms, I need to check your bag." said a tall, husky clerk by the door. "Ugh whatever." I said aloud. I gave him my bag and he pulled out the band. "Well lookie here." The guard said with a smirk. "Oh come on. It's like 2 dollars. Look I have it. I'll just pay for it with my card." I said hurriedly. "No. We prosecute here. The guard reached down to his belt to pull out his cuffs. "Now just take it easy and we can hurry this process up…" Suddenly a blur rushed past me and toppled the store clerk over. "C'mon beautiful, unless you tryna get booked!" The butch from earlier yelled to me from outside. I looked at the guard on the ground and ran past him.

**Chapter 2: Unwanted Interruptions**

**[Jay's P.O.V]**

She looked so good. I don't know why I just risked getting myself in trouble for her. Maybe it's those brown eyes of hers. "So you from around here?" the mysterious brown-eyed brunette asked me. "Nah, Philly bred." I replied passing her a soda. She took the soda from me and looked around McDonalds uncomfortably. "Ok cool kid, why'd you help me out back there?" she said eyeing me. "I dunno. Maybe it was my way of getting your attention after you so rudely brushed me off." I responded coolly. "Sorry. You're just on the receiving end of my attitude. My name's Ashley Davies. You?" she said with a smirk. "Seeing that you weren't listening earlier, my name's Jay." "Oh yea…sorry." She said looking away. I could see this girl had a thing for not making eye contact.

"Davies, huh?" I said making the connection in my mind. Ashley's face made an unreadable expression. She narrowed her eyes. "What? I like how your name flows. Mmm…Ashley Davies." I said with a smile. "Sexy name for a sexy girl." I commented. "Well at least you're smart." Ashley said with an air of arrogance. After chatting in McDonalds for a while I was ready to go. I hope she didn't notice how my eyes kept wandering up and down her body. My phone made a weird sound. I had just received a text message. "Well, I've got to get going in a few. I gotta take care of some uh… family stuff." I hope my face didn't give anything away but Ms. Davies didn't seem to notice. "You need a ride home beautiful?" I asked moving in close to her. "I got my own ride, besides you need a car so you can follow me to my house." Ashley said nonchalantly. "Ooh, I get to go back to the house. I must be better company than I thought." I said with a grin. "Please, don't get too excited, besides you said can't stay long anyway, remember?" Ashley replied with a smile. I couldn't remember shit after receiving a smile like that from her.

I looked around Ashley's home. "Wow, this is amazing." I said aloud. "Really? I find myself wanting to throw myself out of a window." She replied as she led me up the stairs to her room. "Damn, ya room way bigger than mines." I said as I sat on her bed. Next to her bed stand there were pictures of her and a tall, slender woman whom I assumed to be her mother. "That bitch."Ashley muttered under her breath. "Harsh words." I stated. "She deserves them." Ashley responded. "What could she have possibly done to you? It seems as though you're fine." "Yeah…well there's more to parenting than giving your child a car and some money every now and then." Ashley said with an upset look. I gently grabbed her face. "Hey, none of that pouting. I mean it's incredibly cute but I'd much rather see you smile." I hated when cute girls looked upset. "Ooh tryna put the moves on me T.I?" Ashley said with a somewhat snide laugh. "Even though you bussin on me, at least you're smiling." I replied. "Well you've made me smile more than I have in a long time." She said finally giving me a full smile and exposing her dimples. I leaned in, she met me halfway and our lips intertwined in a very sensual yet soft kiss. Ashley pulled back from me and looked into my eyes as though she was seeing something clearly for the first time. She leaned in again and more passionate kisses followed.

Those dark brown eyes seduced me into more kisses and finally blood started rushing from my head to beneath my boxers. Ashley straddled me and started kissing on my neck. My hands started to wander all over her body. She pulled off her shirt and exposed her perky breasts sitting in a nice hot pink Victoria Secret lace bra. "Oh hell yea." I muttered as she began unbuttoning my blue-stripped oxford shirt. My mouth feasted hungrily on her neck, trailing down in between her breasts. Just as I was about to take her bra off my phone rang. "Gonna be a shining star, with fancy clothes and fancy ca-ars!" sang Rihanna loudly. Ashley reached down into my jean pocket and silenced my phone. Just as we were getting back into the mood, my phone rang again. "Ugh! Wait, wait…" I said as Ashley was unzipping my jeans. It was my brother Shane. "Yo what are you doing? I said I needed you! We gotta job to do!" Shane yelled loudly at me.

I sat up straight. "Shit, man, I totally forgot!" I replied. "Yeah well bring your ass on!" Shane yelled at me. I looked at Ashley apologetically. "Another time, beautiful?" I asked giving her the saddest puppy dog eyes I could muster. "Can't it wait?" she asked with her brown eyes that became so dark they almost seemed black. "I'll make it up to you. You have my word." I said giving her a smile. I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and headed downstairs towards the door.

**Chapter 3: Why do I feel like somebody's watching me?**

[**Ashley's P.O.V]**

King High was your typical high school. It had its jocks, mean girls, losers, nerds, geeks and everything in between. I tried to ignore the usual stares I got when I walked from class to class. "Yo Ash, wait up." Said my friend Aiden. He was tall, muscular, and hot but he was such a whore. "I haven't seen you in a couple days. Is everything alright?" "Yeah…I'm fine." I said with my mind wandering away from the conversation. "Oh because I uh, wanted to know if you'd uh, go to the movies with me tonight." He asked smiling that cute boyish grin of his. I knew he liked me but I wasn't ready to go there with him yet. I mean he was so cool. He was like my brother in a sense…just a really hot brother.

"Umm…let me uh, check on that. Mmm hmm, yeah." I said trying to find a way to let him down easy. I was going out with Jay again tonight. The bell for class rang. "Oh, well whaddya know, there's the bell can't be late or I'll be suspended again." I said taking off towards my classroom, leaving Aiden standing behind in utter confusion. I couldn't pay attention in class lately and even though I normally don't, I was more distracted than usual. "Okay class. Be ready for the quiz on the Great Gatsby tomorrow. Please don't kill yourselves over the weekend kids. Death will be the only acceptable excuse in order to have a make-up." Said Mrs. Winona. "Yo why do you always seem to direct that last comment to the black portion of the classroom." A boy named Sean yelled out as he was packing up to leave. "Because naturally it is your demographic that seems to have the biggest affinity towards misbehavior and misdemeanors." Mrs. Winona said as she left the classroom before the students even had a chance to file out. "That's fucked up." Sean called after her.

I was so excited for my date. I had tried on multiple outfits just to make sure I had the look I was going for. After about 15 outfits, I had put on a short tight hot pink dress and silver heels with silver accessories. I was gonna have Jay stuttering tonight. I put up my hair and curled my bangs in the front. "Oh Ashley, how do you get to be so sexy?" I asked myself looking into the newly replaced mirror. "I dunno. Guess I was born with it." I said aloud. "Or maybe it's Maybelline, but I'd like to say it comes from your stunningly gorgeous mom." My happy demeanor was somewhat depressed by my mother's presence. "Where you going tonight?" she asked me. "Out." I replied. "Ok. Out where?" she said smartly. "Please don't pretend like you care." I replied." "Ashley…" My mother started. "To Juliano's with Jay." I said flatly. "Oh. That rough looking black girl?" she asked. "Mom!" I shouted. I shook my head. "Whatever. I'm gone anyway." I said as I grabbed my purse and headed out the door.

"Just drive." I said as I got into Jay's '93 Honda Accord. "Ok. But might I add, you look delicious tonight." She said as she began to pull away from my house. We were silent in the car but that was mostly my fault because I wasn't in the mood to talk. The place we came to was beautiful. The music was sucky to me, but what do you expect from upscale places? Jay looked handsome as she wore a black fitted cap, black button up with slightly baggy jeans, and black loafers to match. As we were being seated a question popped up in my mind. "You know I never asked…what exactly is it that you do?" I said raising an eyebrow. "Oh you know. I'm like a uh…contractor. I work here and there." Jay replied not completely making eye contact with me. "You really look beautiful tonight." Jay said as she pulled out a white rose from her pocket. I received it graciously. "Aww…first date." I said playfully.

"Well I mean…it beats our first date at McDonalds." She said with a chuckle. As we talked and laughed at our meal, I felt good but I kept having that nagging feeling as though someone was watching us. As I looked out the window I could have swore I saw a glimpse of a boy's face and it looked somewhat like Aiden's.

**Chapter 4: Rag Doll**

**[Jay's P.O.V]**

I leaned up against my car waiting for Ashley to appear out of the mass of King High students. "Mmm…Ashley was good to me last night man. You dig what I'm saying. And I want to be good to her too in all senses but I can't…I know, I know. But I just can't do that to her man…" I whispered into the phone. "But we could make out like bandits!! She's Davies' Daughter!! She's paid and I know you been in her crib. Look Jay, all we got is each other man. Forget about her. Do what you have to do and after we get what we need, you can get wifed up if that's what you want. Personally I don't have time for that love shit." Shane replied from the other end. "Look, I'll break up with her and take what we can." I said hurriedly. I hung up the phone dismayed. I didn't like it, but I had my mission.

As I looked up some tall body builder dude was staring at me. "You got a problem sir?" I testily asked the guy. He said nothing but continued to stare at me hard and remained silent as Ashley spotted me. She walked over to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Hey baby." "Hey yourself." I replied giving her a smile. Her eyes darted upwards behind me. I glanced back and saw that creepy buff guy still standing behind me. "Hey Hercules , you wanna move out the way?" I ask getting aggressive. Ashley's eyes grew wide. "Whoa, whoa, what did I miss?" she asked stepping in between me and the husky guy. "Jay relax, this is my friend Aiden." "Ok, well can you tell me why he's been lurking around my car for the last couple of minutes?" I asked excitedly.

Aiden ignored me. "Ash, I gotta talk to you." He said giving her this googly-eyed expression that was mixed in with sadness. "What about?" Ash said putting her hand onto her hip. Aiden grabbed Ash by her forearm and pulled her aside. "Look I don't know what kind of shady business your _girl_ is into, but she's just-" "Ay, dude! Don't be grabbing my girl like that!" I interjected. "Look, friends are talking over here, so if you could just go over there and wait a minute-" "-No kid, you definitely just put your hands on my girl. I need you back up and call her later because now she's with me." I said tensely. "You've know her for what about 3 months? I've known her since we were kids, if anyone has the right to speak to her it's me." Aiden responded fiercely. "Well, you can save your shit for later."I said grabbing Ash's other arm. Ashley became really pissed, really fast. "Wait a damn minute, no one's pulling me in either direction." Ashley yelled. She forcefully broke free from me & Aiden.

"I don't know what the hell is going on but you two better figure it out." Ashley continued while walking away. I glared at Aiden. "I got something for you next time you figure you wanna get in my way." I ran after Ashley, leaving Aiden to stand like an idiot by my car. "Ash, wait! Wait!" I called after her. She completely ignored me and kept walking as if she never heard me at all.

**Chapter 5: It All Falls Down**

**[Ashley's P.O.V]**

I slammed my door loudly. Who the hell did those two think they were? Ashley Davies is no one's property. My phone made a loud buzzing sound. It was a text from Madison, my best friend. Lately she'd been acting a little weird and she didn't talk to me as often as before. "Aiden tld me that u're mad him. Y?" read her text. "Long story." I texted back. I wasn't ready for everyone to know about me yet. Aiden knew I was into girls only after I broke down to him one night about how I thought I had a crush on Madison. "You want me 2 cum ovr?" she texted back.

I honestly didn't feel like company, but I had been neglecting her. "Sure." I texted back. I looked through my phone at the pictures of me and Jay. "Where did she get off acting like that?" I wondered to myself. I was just about to drift off to sleep when the doorbell rang. "Oh hello Madison, you're looking very beautiful today." I heard my mom say. If she could have it her way she'd have Madison as her daughter. "So I hear you're about to be captain of the cheerleading team?" Mom continued sounding even more sickeningly sweet. "Uh Yea Mrs. Davies…I'm next in line for the title if I keep up the good work." Madison replied. "Uh, is Ashley here?" she asked. "Yea. In her room." Mom said flatly. At hearing the tone in her voice change I said "Well fuck you too."

Madison came bouncing into my room. "Hola chica. Haven't seen you in a little while!" she said giving me a hug. "Yeah. You and cheerleading practice and me and my…protesting against every and anything dealing with school." I replied with a smile. She looked at me as if she wanted to say something else but decided not to. Madison flopped on my bed. "Oh yeah, this is what I missed right here." She said with a sigh of content. "Well thanks for missing my company." I said as I threw a teddy bear at her. "Hey, I mean it's the best thing in the room" she replied with a laugh.

"So where have you been ducking off to after school?" Madison asked, quirking her eyebrow. "Oh, I've been around. You know I hate school though. I usually just ditch. I mean, c'mon what those teachers teach has nothing to do with anything outside King High." I said flipping the channels on the TV. "Why do I get the nagging feeling that you're lying?" "I dunno, because you're a nosey bitch?" I said with a smile. "I'm not a bitch. Why does everyone keep saying that?" Madison replied sarcastically. A loud buzzing noise came from my phone. Madison went over to the dresser and grabbed it

"Ooh who could this be?" She said with a smirk. "I dunno. Maybe None-ya?" I said trying to get my phone from out of her hands. She flipped open my phone. "Hey beautiful" Madison read aloud. "Beautiful, huh?" she said with a smirk. "And here I was about to believe the, you-know-I-ditch-school for- nothing bullshit. So who's Jay?" she continued. "Oh some random person I met." I said trying to keep Jay's identity hidden for as long as possible. "So you're just not gonna spill?" she asked. I couldn't contain my grin. "Just know that they're awesome and when the time's right, everyone will meet them." I said still smirking. "Well hold the phone, it seems like Davies' may be in love." Madison said making a face at me."Shut up." I said rolling my eyes.

As the night fell Madison and I continued hanging out in my room. I can honestly say I missed her. She had been acting a little strange before today but now everything was fine. She was her regular self again. "Ashley, Aiden's coming upstairs!" I heard my mom yell suddenly. "Shit." I muttered to myself. "Why can't he ever call before just popping up somewhere?!" I thought to myself. Madison seemed to sit up straight. Aiden knocked softly on my door. "Uh, can I come in?" he said. "No." I responded flatly. "C'mon Ash. Let him in." Madison said getting up to open the door. I rolled my eyes. I could see disaster on the horizon.

I sat on my bed silently. "Look Ash, I'm sorry about earlier. It's just that I have something really important to tell you." Aiden said. "Well it can wait. I was just mad you were pulling on me like that." I said. "Well she was pulling on you too!" Aiden replied before I had the chance to change the subject. I flashed Aiden this look that said "Shut up dumb ass", but he obviously didn't get the message. Madison looked confused. "Aiden, drop it ok. It was nothing." I said. "Look. I just want you to know that Jay isn't who you think she is." He persisted. "Aiden!" I yelled. "Wait, Jay's a girl?" Madison asked with surprise. "Arrrgg!!" I threw up my hands. The cat was out of bag now, way to go Aiden. "Aiden, please go. We'll talk later." I said trying to remain calm. He refused to leave. "Look Ash, I'm just trying to tell you this because I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt." He said looking at me apologetically.

Madison looked shocked in the corner of the room. "Jay's a girl?" she asked me with wide eyes. I glared at Aiden with the most hateful expression I could muster. "Yes." I mumbled. "So…you're a freak! I knew you used to look at me change in the shower after gym class!" Madison exclaimed. "Oh please, don't flatter yourself." I responded tensely. "Ashley, look, Jay's not the one who you should be with!" Aiden shouted out to me. "Why not?" I said turning my attention to him. "Because, because…she's not right for you!" he stammered. "Really? And who is?" I asked with my arms folded. "Me!" Aiden said hysterically, pointing to himself. His eyes widened after realizing what he just said. I took a step back from him. "What?"Madison said from the corner of the room. Aiden looked over at Madison.

Madison looked around my room as tears welled up in her eyes. "Well this is all too much for me. You two don't have to bother calling me again." She said as she gathered up her things and left quickly out my room. I glanced at Aiden and he slowly walked over to me. I backed up more. "Aiden, you just like causing problems don't you?" I said fiercely. "I'm sorry, I know this is all crazy. I didn't want it to come out that way but-" he started. "-But what?" I cut him off. "You ruined my friendship with Madison and now you want to ruin my relationship with Jay, so you can what? Date me?" I yelled at him. "No Ash, it's not like that!" he said trying to plead with me. "Then what is it?" I asked. "She's using you. Look, I don't know the extent of her plans but she's gonna try something shady and I don't want you to get hurt."Aiden said looking into my eyes as if he was trying to convince me that he was telling the truth. I walked over to the door of my balcony and looked outside.

I didn't want to believe Aiden. Why should I? He's liked me for as long as I can remember. Anytime some random guy I liked popped up, he always had something negative to say about them, but never like this. "Ash I'm sorry…"Aiden began. "Save it." I said. I never turned around and looked him in his face. "Please leave me alone." I said coldly. I didn't want him around anymore. I continued looking down onto the street below and I heard my bedroom door slam behind me.

**Chapter 6: Baby can you forgive me?**

**[Jay's P.O.V]**

I didn't want to go through with the plans. I looked in the mirror at myself. I couldn't believe it. I fell for her. "You never fall for the girl!" I yelled at my mirror's reflection. I pictured her dark brown eyes in my mind. I cursed her for being so beautiful. I looked around my apartment. Everything that I managed to acquire in here came from a "job" like this. Someone always ended up losing while I ended up gaining. This was the only way I could make a living. I finished high school but I didn't have the opportunity to go to college. My family lost everything after they were laid off from their jobs and I wasn't going to be a burden on them. At seventeen I considered myself a woman. I didn't need anyone's charity and I damn sure wasn't gonna beg for it.

"After this last one, I'm done." I said aloud. I had the money to go to school now so there was no reason to keep doing this. I fixed my white button-up collar under my grey and red sweater vest. I had grey and red dunks to match the sweater and my red fitted Phillies hat. I looked at my watch. "Shit almost time to pick her up." I said aloud as I put on some Egyptian musk oil. I looked at my phone and Shane was calling me. "Look, I don't need you to punk out tonight. I need your word you're gonna go through with this. Other people are depending on this money man." "Thanks for reminding Shane. Damn, I could never forget with how much you call me." I said irritably. "Shit, I have to make sure you don't lose your nerve." He replied. "I don't want to do this anymore. I'm tired of this shit." I said. "Well, you gotta suck it up for tonight. Don't fuck us up." Shane said callously as the call dropped. I cursed loudly and threw my phone onto the bed.

**Meanwhile…**

**[Ashley's P.O.V]**

I was glad school was over and I could focus on spending time with Jay. She had apologized for the way she acted with Aiden by singing me a song she wrote over the phone. The lyrics sucked but she could sing and music was one of the easiest ways to get to my heart. I was on air. We were going out again tonight and I was excited because I needed a break from all the drama in my life. I just wanted to relax for once. I sang to myself some of the lyrics from the song Jay made for me as I picked out my clothes. "I'm sorry I let my emotions get the best of me, but when that tool touched you, I got a little angry." I laughed. Jay was such an asshole. By the time I was done singing, I was happy with my choice of clothes. We were only going out to the movies so my favorite choice of mini-skirt, camisole and heels combo was perfect.

Jay had inspired me to reach for my guitar. In the midst of all the craziness I had begun to let my guitar sit in the corner and collect dust. I picked up the guitar and immediately started humming Jay's song to myself. I absent-mindedly played a tune to the words. I nodded my head. I liked how the words flowed with the melody I was creating.

"Can you forgive me, rash actions are in my nature,

No matter how immature,

Jealousy overcame me,

When I saw the look in his eyes,

So, that is why, I,

Let my emotions, get the best of me

Because when that tool touched you

I got a little angry, but could you really blame me

Baby, can you forgive me?"

I couldn't help but crack up after singing this. I was ready for my night with Jay. It was gonna be perfect. I was sure of it. I looked at my phone. I had just missed a call from Aiden. I rolled my eyes. Nothing was going to mess up this night. Not even him. I heard a car horn from outside my window. I went and looked from outside. Jay was leaning against her car and looking up at me with a smile on her face. "So I'm looking for this sexy girl named Ashley…she was supposed to meet me out here around this time." She called out to me. "Hold on! I think she's on her way down." I replied with a grin.

I came out the house and jumped into Jay's arms. "Well damn!" she exclaimed. "I feel mighty special!" "That's because you are." I said giving her a kiss on the lips.

**Chapter 7: Total Chaos**

**[Jay's P.O.V]**

Ashley & I missed half the movie because we were so busy playing tonsil hockey. We got a little explicit and were kindly reminded to keep our hands to ourselves by an elderly woman behind us. Ashley responded by kissing me and saying "mind your business granny". I dragged my feet in taking her home. I didn't want this beautiful night to end because I knew that after tonight things would never be the same. I just wanted to hold onto this moment as long as I could. We got in the car and I drove her to this secluded spot. "Where are we?" she asked as I got out the car. I went over to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

"I typically come here to think." I said somberly. "I wanted to share this place with you." Ashley looked around and enjoyed the view. "Just when I thought I saw all L.A had to offer…there's always something more. Funny it took a non-native to show me around. You think you're hot stuff?" she said jokingly as she nudged me in my side. I remained sullen. She looked into my eyes. "What's wrong baby?" she asked me. "I can't do it." I mumbled. "Huh?" she replied taking a step back. "I have to stop them." I said. "Jay, you're scaring me. What are you talking about?" she asked. "Just get into the car. I'll explain everything later." I said frantically.

We hopped in the car and I drove full speed to her house. Ashley's eyes widened as she looked on at the scene playing out in front of her home. Four guys were rolling around on the ground taking hits at each other. I jumped out the car. "DON'T MOVE!" I yelled at Ashley. "AIDEN!" Ashley shrieked. Aiden had blood leaking out the side of his head, yet it didn't seem to matter as he was pummeling my friend Khari into the ground with his bare hands. Someone else was knocked out cold by Ashley's steps. As Aiden was giving this guy the works, I saw Shane coming up behind Aiden with a gun in his hand. "SHANE! NO!" I yelled as I tackled my brother. The gun slid across the lawn. I managed to pin Shane down. "I knew you would lose your nerve! You always were a pussy." Shane spit at me.

Suddenly I felt a sickening blow to the side of my head. "JAY!" I heard Ashley scream. "ASHLEY, I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU!" Aiden yelled as he started to kick me in my side. I then saw Aiden topple over as Shane kicked Aiden in the back of his kneecaps. "Strong-ass muthafucka!" Shane snapped and he used his timberland boots to stomp Aiden in his head. "STOP IT!" Ashley cried out as she got out the car. I slowly began to get up. "Shane!" I yelled. "It's over man! STOP! " I continued to yell. "Fuck you!" He yelled back at me. Aiden groaned as blood trickled out the side of his mouth. Ashley was about to run over to him when her eyes met with Shane's. He looked from her to the gun that was on the other side of the lawn. Unexpectedly, Ashley started to run towards the gun with Shane on her heels. "NO!" I called out. I couldn't let the gun fall back into Shane's hands so I tripped him as he started to run. Shane fell on his face and groaned. Ashley now had the weapon in her possession.

She was shaking as she held it. "Ashley, put the gun down." I said slowly. "Fuck No!" she yelled. "Ashley, please!" I shouted. "No! Jay, explain what the fuck is going on!" She screamed. "Look this was all a mistake. I shouldn't have let it get this far!" I shouted. Ashley had tears streaming down her face but a tight grip on the gun. "These guys were trying to break into your house when Aiden called Me." a voice from behind me said. "Sean?" Ashley asked. "Yeah." The boy groaned. They obviously knew each other from school. "Aiden told me that Shane planned to rob your house at some point but he wasn't sure when." Sean continued. "So he waited until no one was in the house because he was sure someone would come and wouldn't you know, here they came." "Who are they?" Ashley asked pointing the gun at me.

"Shane is my brother and the other is my brother's friend Khari." I said unmoving. "You have five minutes to get the fuck away from my house and take your sorry ass brother with you." She said coldly. Shane began to move slowly. "Now this bitch can identify us! We're done all because of you!" he yelled at me. "I couldn't do it to her. I care too much about her." I said to him. "Hey save all this bullshit for some other place. Because now you have two minutes before I call the cops." Ashley said. "Ashley, baby I'm-" I started. "-Fuck you." She said venomously.

Under gunpoint Shane helped me to get Khari to the car. After Khari was situated, Shane and I got into the car and I pulled off without looking back. A tear streamed down my face. This was the end of my destructive lifestyle and definitely the end of my relationship with Ashley.

**Chapter 8: Two Weeks Later, The Aftermath**

**[Ashley's P.O.V]**

I cut school again today and just stayed in my room. Aiden called and texted numerous times but I wasn't ready to hear "I-told-you-so" and "I'm-so-sorry-about-this". I also wasn't ready to start apologizing myself. I was never good at that. I just kept replaying my whole relationship with Jay in my mind. I vowed to myself that I'll never be made an ass of like that again. My phone rang and interrupted my sulking. I was shocked. Jay was calling me. There was so much I wanted to say, mostly things like fuck you slime bag and things of the sort. What could she possibly have to say to me?

"Hello?" I answered. "Hey beautiful." A reply came from the other end. "Whatever." I said as I was about to hang up. "Ashley, wait!" she said. "What Jay?" I said irritably. "Look, I know you hate me but let me explain what happened that night." She said. "I'm listening." I replied. "I won't waste too much of your time but yes I was a scam artist. Yes I've hurt many people but I didn't want to add you to the list. When I first met you I was actually interested in you. It wasn't until I told my brother about us, did this whole scam came about." she said. "Bullshit. You knew who I was once you heard my name." I replied. "It's true but I had no intentions of doing anything. My brother basically wanted to go after you once he learned I was dating you. He thought it would be crazy for me to pass up the opportunity. I'm ashamed to say at first I agreed, but that was before my feeling for you got too deep." she responded.

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked as tears began to well up in my eyes but I was determined not to cry. "Because you deserve to know the truth. The truth is that I love you and I know that we can never be together again because of my major fuck up and I'm sorry." She said. "Well don't you want to know why I didn't call the cops anyway?"I asked her. "Yeah, why?" she asked. "Because I obviously love you too despite that crazy ass situation. The point is you came back to stop it instead of just letting it happen." I replied, surprised at my own level of understanding. "Wow…I was kinda expectin' you to say something like fuck you slime bag instead of being so understanding." She said with a chuckle. "Don't get too comfortable, I was at first." I said softly. I then heard a lot of noise in her background. "Where are you?" I asked. "On my way back to Philly. My brother doesn't want to have anything to do with me and honestly I feel the same way about him. I'm done with that way of life. Plus, I think I caused enough trouble in L.A" she said with a laugh. "I would sure say so but hey, be careful and good luck out there." I said. "Thanks beautiful. Catch you around, k?" she said. "Yeah." I said with a smile and hung up.

I sighed to myself. This situation hurt like crazy but I'm glad I got some closure. A soft knock came to my door. "Come in." I said. It was Aiden. "Ashley I know you probably hate me and I'm really sorry but-" "-Aiden. Hush. It's cool. We're cool." I said with a smile. He looked confused. "Wait, what happened?" he asked. I'll explain later. "I just want you to be ok, and I'm really sorry about this situation." He said pulling me into a hug. After a short time I started to pull away from him and he looked into my eyes. "I'm not gonna pressure you right now, but please know that I'm gonna be your next and last boyfriend." He said suddenly. I was caught off guard. "Please boy, you couldn't handle me." I said with a smirk. "But no seriously, only time will tell and I need some time, ok?"I asked him. "You got it. But in the mean time, you wanna grab some food?" he asked. "Yeah, food that doesn't come out of my own refrigerator." I replied sarcastically. "Oh come on that's the best kind!" he exclaimed as we headed out of my bedroom.


End file.
